<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together We Stand by praxidikai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066309">Together We Stand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxidikai/pseuds/praxidikai'>praxidikai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 Prompts Challenge [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxidikai/pseuds/praxidikai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean has been to Heaven for the first time and has seen Sam's Heaven, after God has let Castiel down. Both Dean and Cas need a moment.<br/>Based on 5x16, "Dark Side of the Moon"</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>84. "What are you doing in my bed?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 Prompts Challenge [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together We Stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His angelic eyes shut closed when he heard the hotel room door, he took in the halt of the steps as if it wounded him. It might have. He pressed his lips together tightly.</p>
<p>The silence lingered for only time enough for Dean to swallow as he considered his options and the possibilities that had brought Castiel to his room. He sighed, expecting the worst already.</p>
<p>The angel's lips parted as he began to speak, but the hunter was faster. "What are you doing in my bed?" There was a hint of a smirk in his voice, the sound of it made the angelic being's shoulders lower, the quiet torture he had been putting himself through over, Dean wasn't angry at him for showing up unannounced.</p>
<p>Winchester dragged himself through the room, tired as he was; he reached inside the fridge, pulled out a pair of beers. "Beer?" he offered.</p>
<p>The angel opened his eyes, shook his head, earning himself a shrug. He saw the hunter come his way and sit at the opposite end of the bed. He kept his eyes on him, his gaze calm, soft, patient. Castiel was thankful for that.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Dean said after taking a sip of his beverage. "I know how it feels like to find out your dad is a jerk."</p>
<p>Castiel didn't wince at the 'jerk', which made him surprised with himself. "How do you do it?" he caught himself asking.</p>
<p>"What?" prompted Winchester.</p>
<p>"You humans have all those feelings. You're disobedient, you think for yourselves, you choose family, you choose who to be around when you can..." a pause, he licked his lips, searched for the other's eyes. "What do you do when they are not what you think?"</p>
<p>"What can we do?" Dean offered.</p>
<p>The angel paused, frowned. "I... Nothing."</p>
<p>The hunter shook his head in agreement. "The other day I was watching the TV and there was the show with this cute blonde chick, she said 'People are disappointing, they can't help it' and, man, that's life for you, that's people. Everyone tends to be disappointing."</p>
<p>"And you just live with that?" Castiel asked.</p>
<p>"When you have been in Hell and you know that, if you die, someone will just bring you back, there isn't much you can do. You just take it," he sighed. "There's nothing no one can do."</p>
<p>Castiel searched the room as if the wallpaper could have the answers he needed, the comfort he craved. "I belong to a big family, I have many siblings and still,... I'm alone." If Dean saw water in his eyes, he didn't mention it. Though, there was no denying the way the angel's voice broke. He took a breath. "It hasn't been long since I met you and Sam, but I feel as if you care more about me than any of them."</p>
<p>Dean inched closer to the angel. "Whatever happens, I know Sam would care for you, Cas. Like I would. You're not alone, not anymore."</p>
<p>Blue orbs met green ones. "And you? I know you and Sam have a situation between you two right now. You shouldn't be alone," he swallowed down hard, shifted on the bed. The sight made Dean think of a dog, a good child. He saw himself in Castiel's renewed resolve to be loyal. "You have me, Dean. I'm here."</p>
<p>Winchester couldn't help but smile, he did his best to ignore his watering eyes. He lowered his gaze. He grabbed at Castiel's shoulder. "Thanks, Cas. Really."</p>
<p>The hunter beamed, then stood, he strode towards the fridge, ready to get another beer. He paused, glanced over his shoulder. "What do you say we get ourselves some cheeseburgers? I think we deserve them after the shit we've been through today."</p>
<p>The angel gave him a small smile. "I think that would be good, thank you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm curious, do you know who Dean quoted? If you do, quote me the show, but don't say from where it's from.<br/>I'll start: "The WiFi password is 'mother'."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>